


Who Could Do This?

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018 Day 12. Scott and Isaac versus a Rubik's Cube.





	Who Could Do This?

**Author's Note:**

> You can all blame Vaidah for this silliness. XD I was at a loss for how to answer this prompt, but she came up with this solution! 
> 
> Also, a friend of mine in college (a math major!) could solve these suckers as fast or faster than Lydia does in this ficlet. He would also do [the big ones](https://www.rubiks.com/store/puzzles/Rubiks-5x5-Cube) nearly as quickly. He was something else. XD

Scott twisted. Scott flipped. Scott growled. “This thing is impossible!” he said, poking the different layers of the Rubik’s cube this way and that. “How am I supposed to solve this?” 

Isaac took it from Scott before he broke the tiny cubes apart. “Time and patience?” he suggested, flipping the sliding layers around and around, trying to find the pattern. 

The two of them went back and forth for a while, trying to figure out the toy. At times there were grumbles, at times there was laughter, and at all times, there was no progress at all. Just when they thought they were starting to get the hang of it, they realized they had hopelessly screwed up everything else on the cube. 

“Who on earth can do this?!” Isaac finally said, putting the cube down on the table and poking it with one finger. 

“Who can do what?” Lydia asked. “Ohhhh, Rubik’s cube!” She picked it up and flipped it around in her hand a few times, examining the different faces. 

“That!” Scott said, pointing accusingly at the offending multicolored block. “It’s impossible.” 

Lydia arched an eyebrow at them. “Impossible?” She started rapidly flicking and flipping the different layers. Within thirty seconds, she had each side one solid color, and set it gently down on the table in front of the two stunned boys. “Okay.”


End file.
